Printers have become ubiquitous in office and home environments. Some common applications are for desktop printing of computer generated documents. Prior art printer architectures are not designed for minimizing a printer foot print when the printer is positioned on a desk or other support structure. Further, prior art printer architectures are not designed for minimizing shipping volume.
It would be an advantage to provide a printer with low foot print and/or a small footprint and/or a printer that minimizes a volume needed for shipping and/or while providing media trays of substantial strength.